There Are More
by DareDreamer
Summary: Sequel to "Dragons: Resistance". When Berk is surrounded by a blockade set by Drago, they get help from unexpected allies.
1. Intro

**Hey everyone! This is a sequel to my story "Dragons: Resistance", in which a rebellion/resistance group, inspired by the Riders' actions, is formed to fight against Drago's army. Lately, I've been thinking about how to properly introduce them to Berk. Well, here it is! Before we get to the action, though, let's start with some inspirations.**

· **"** **March of the Resistance" and the Battle of Takodana from Star Wars: The Force Awakens**

· **A series of battle quests from Dragons: Rise of Berk in which Drago forms a blockade around the island and waits for Hiccup's surrender (I don't know the name of this, so can someone help me out?)**

· **Cry Thunder-Dragonforce**


	2. There Are More

3rd person POV

The blockade had been there for almost two weeks now. Consisting of what seemed like 50 ships, Drago had placed it there to wait for Berk's eventual surrender. Now, it was just a matter of time. However, he was not the patient type, as he had tried to "convince" them into surrender. Berk had still not given in. The bright blue Terrible Terror noted this as it examined the massive fleet. Anyone getting in or out would be shot down, sunk or perhaps killed. A heavily-guarded flagship stood in the back of the blockade, watching Berk like a hunter waiting to strike. The Terror eyed the flagship, knowing that from Berk's numerous (but failed) retaliations, the flagship commanded the fleet. If that was brought down, the entire blockade would be command-less.

After looking around to see if anyone, human or dragon, was watching, the Terror stealthily dove into the water below, aware that its species was not suited for high altitudes. It swam beneath the colossal hulls of attack ships, staying deep below the surface to ensure it was not spotted. Peeking its head as soon as it was sure it was out of spotting range, the little dragon clambered up a sea stack to shake water off itself. Then, knowing what he had to do next, he spread his wings and took off. They had to know of this. Then they would come…

2 days later…

Astrid's POV

I had had just about enough of this crap. In all my life, I _never_ thought that my home would become my prison. We were basically trapped here. Hiccup couldn't leave to find and map new regions and I couldn't have a relaxing (or any kind of) flight with Stormfly! Ugh! And most of my mornings consisted of throwing small rocks at the ships, swearing at them (though I don't think they heard me) and even giving them the middle finger! Yeah, _that's_ how pissed off at them I was. And even sleeping was uncomfortable. Sure, we tried to fight back. But all our efforts were for nothing. Their fleet was just too powerful. And truth be told… I was starting to lose hope that we would break them.

This morning, the team was standing in front of the Great Hall to discuss our next move. If we had any left, that is. "Don't worry about it, guys!" Snotlout says, trying to calm us down. "They're gonna have to give up sometime, right?" "No." I reply with a groan. "You all heard them. This isn't going to stop unless we surrender. Which we are _never_ going to do. We just need a new strategy." "Like what? Sneak attack? Aerial bombardment? Infiltration? Blowing up as many ships as we can?" Tuff questions sarcastically. "Pfft. Yeah, right. As if any of those are gonna work. Which they haven't."

"Everyone, please." Hiccup says, raising both hands. "We'll figure something out, okay? We just need time." "Yeah, and apparently, so do they." I grumble, gesturing to the fleet. "Every dragon we have sent out there is now resting on the ocean floor. Every plan we have brought up has failed."

"Astrid…" Ruff mutters to me, but I ignore her.

"Crossbows, nets, every anti-dragon weapon are on those ships!" I snap at Hiccup. "We'll find a way, I promise you!" he shouts back.

"Uh, Astrid?" Tuff says in a nervous tone.

"Not now." I growl at him. Turning my attention back to Hiccup, I continue. "And when will this plan, which will absolutely fail, be put into action?" "I don't know, okay? We just have to…"

"Astrid!" Snotlout shouts, as if wanting to say something he can't hold in anymore.

"WHAT?!" I yell at him angrily. I then notice that he, the twins and Fishlegs are all looking at something at sea. He slowly raises a finger and I follow it with a sigh. "This better be import…" I'm suddenly cut off by what I see in the distance, and it makes my eyes widen. "…ant."

Raoul's POV

Our dragons- around 100 of them (I hadn't bothered to count)- skim the water's surface, speeding towards the blockade surrounding Berk. Reviewing the battle plan from earlier, I reminded myself that the flagship was our target. I pat my Nadder's neck and he purrs in response, his blue armor shining in the sunlight. "Let's go get 'em, boy." I say, staring through my flight helmet.

Eric, our squadron commander, flies ahead with his Stormcutter. After he gives the signal to break off, other rebels fly towards the rear of the island to engage the ships there. I veer Shaptail towards an attack ship- heavily armored, but still no match for a dragon attack. He coats the deck in magnesium fire as we dodge incoming crossbow shots. "Nice one!" I compliment him. Looking around, I see we're making progress. Of course, our enemy wasn't expecting an attack _behind_ them, so we had caught them off-guard. And besides, they believed people rebelling against them were rumors. Well, I can only imagine the looks on their faces now.

Although, I notice we're suffering casualties, too, meaning Drago's army is not to be underestimated. A Thunderdrum is knocked from the air by a well-placed catapult shot. A Snafflefang, wrapped up in a net, crashes onto the deck of an enemy ship. Its rider struggles to get free. Luckily, a Razorwhip flies by and slices the net with its tail. Eric flies overhead, firing his dragon's wing-mounted fire arrow launchers. I smirk as he hits an enemy Monstrous Nightmare as soon as it takes off. Silent, one of my squadmates, makes an attack run with her Night Fury, Star, onto another ship, blasting off its mast. With the ship immobilized, some of our rebel allies board it and start fighting the crew. Star helps them out by shooting soldiers with supreme accuracy.

As someone on a Hobblegrunt flies to my left, he yells at me for advice. "The flagship is well-defended!" I shout back. "Focus on the turrets first!" "Yes, sir!" he shouts and flies off. Suddenly, a fireball shoots past my face and Sharptail dives instinctively. Purple shots ring out and the enemy dragon chasing me is spiraling to the water's surface ablaze. After giving Silent a thumbs up, I notice Berk's own dragons joining the fight! "Guess they want to have fun too, huh, buddy?" Sharptail roars and I notice… I gasp and fly towards Eric. "Transports! They're going to storm the beach!" He notices this too. "Take them out! We can't let them reinforce their ground units!" I nod and Sharptail dives down as other dragons follow my lead.

Fire rains down on the transports -ships with ramps being pulled by Tidal class dragons- as they inch towards the beach. Three of them explode into splinters, but four successfully land and enemy soldiers disembark as Berk's people charge towards them, screaming and wielding swords, axes and maces high. "All right, let's give them everything we've got!" I yell before leaping off Sharptail as he lands on the beach. More rebels soon join me, draw their weapons and charge with a battle cry. Drawing my two swords, I dash into the fray, cutting at least two soldiers before some more attack me. I block, counter and parry every strike while my Nadder burns, rips apart, charges into and even eats soldiers going for him. Another transport reaches the shoreline, but a Night Fury plasma blast takes it out. I look to see that… the Riders themselves are joining the fight!

Noticing I'm being distracted, I duck an incoming axe swipe and decapitate the warrior. Another, screaming like a wild bear, knocks me down and plants a foot on my chest. "Die, rebel scum!" Yelling, he raises his mace… and his face goes blank. He collapses with an axe stuck in his back. I leap to my feet, looking to thank the rebel that helped me. But instead I see…

Astrid Hofferson. My idol. The young woman I've looked up to ever since the Riders' stories spread throughout the archipelago (and beyond!). Now, I know this isn't my first time seeing her, but I'm still too stunned too speak. Upon recognizing me, Astrid waves at me before running off after retrieving her axe. "Wow…" as all I can say before an arrow zips past me, snapping me back to reality.

Eric's POV

Explosions rang out through every part of the flagship as I manage to mount Skystormer. Farrar and I had boarded the flagship after our allies had disabled the defenses. From there, our dragons turned the ship into a blazing inferno, with the powder storage being the last to ignite. During our escape, we ran into (who else?) Drago Bludvist himself. His rage-filled expression said it all: he was not expecting a resistance standing against him. He even recognized me, thanks to the scar on my cheek that he gave me when we first met, when I tried to reason with him for his actions. When I told him that, due to the encounter, I was one of the people that founded the Dragon Rebellion, he snarled and spoke these words: "You will regret doing that. Now, I will make sure both Berk and your puny resistance BURNS to the ground!" Before I could say that we would be growing stronger, the powder storage ignited, throwing the three of us off our feet, with an armored Thunderclaw snatching Drago up in its talons.

Now, mounting our own dragons, Farrar and I shot skyward as the flagship became a giant fireball. As we landed on Berk's beach, I noticed the scene. The sands were red with blood, bodies (rebel, Drago's men and at least ten of Berk's people), both human and dragon, littered the coastline. The remaining ships in the blockade all around the island were now sunken wrecks, every one of them. As our dragons roared in victory, surviving soldiers of Drago's army surrendered, seeing that their leader had fled, and the flagship destroyed. Normally, I would have them all killed, but instead I ordered some rebels to put them on board our own ships (mostly stolen ones from Drago's fleet with our own symbol), which have been on the horizon this whole time and were now advancing to the coast. I disembark Skystormer and stride up to some other rebels.

A boy with a hatchet lined with bloody Shivertooth fangs looks at me. "Do you think Drago was here? He must have, since he was waiting for Hiccup's surrender." "He was," I answer. "But he fled. He wasn't expecting us to show. That, or he didn't know there was a rebellion until now." A girl groans, sheathing her sword. "Coward. He doesn't normally run from a fight. We should go after him." "No." I order, raising a hand. "We're not ready to fight him directly yet. We don't have the firepower or resources necessary. Round up the wounded and see that they are treated. When you're finished, return to base immediately." She nods and walks away. I turn and walk towards the village and remind myself of the other reason we had come here.

With a few soldiers behind me, I walk up to Hiccup and Astrid to introduce myself. "Chief. General." They turn and notice me. "My name is Eric. I'm a squadron leader in a resistance group fighting against Drago's army. All of us here were inspired by your stand against him. Of course, Astrid here already knows that. We came here seeking your aid."

Hiccup smiles in response. "I appreciate that, but how did you know about our trouble with this blockade?" "I'll answer that." One of the rebels behind me states as he gives out a high whistle. A blue Terror from a nearby group of dragons flies over and lands on his shoulder. "Let's just say you had some inside help. He's been trained well in stealth tactics." "A spy. Wow." Astrid says, impressed. "But why is he rebuilding his dragon army? He knows Toothless can control them." "Thanks to our little friend here, the dragons he has recruited are more dangerous than before." The rebel says, walking up to Astrid. "His new dragons are now _immune_ to the Alpha's command. We don't know how or why, but they will always remain loyal to him."

"As much as I like this," Hiccup continues with a sigh, "I'm afraid I must refuse this offer. The last thing I want is for my people to be at war." I shake my head at him. "I hate to say this, Chief, but your people have been at war ever since you met Drago. The time for peace, negotiations and reasoning is over. Our enemy will be back, stronger than ever. He wants war, and now he has it." I hesitate for a minute. "There's no going back now. Your people and the Dragon Rebellion are the only thing standing between Drago and his quest for world conquest. I'm sorry for all the losses your people have suffered, including your father. But with our soldiers and ships, and your dragons, we can stop him. Bring his rule to an end. I don't know how many regions he has conquered, but we can't let him control more. You know that. All of you know what he is capable of. You _must_ let us help you. And you can help us." I hold out my hand. Hiccup thinks about this for a moment, all while looking at the village, the dragons, his friends and his people. Then, after making his decision, he takes my hand and shakes it. "Deal."


End file.
